Vive les vacances !!
by Skye Pirate
Summary: Ha ! le premier fic de Shaman King en français , nos ami :yoh,ren,Horohoro,lyserg et Hao vont en voyage au canada...
1. Le départ

Note de l'auteur : Bon . premièrement je ne suis pas Hiroyuki Takei et shaman king et tous ses personnages ne m'appartienne pas ( je sais , personne ne s'en doutais .)Deuxièment , vous remarquerais que le caractère de Hao et quelque peut .hum.différent . Pourquoi ? Bah , c'est une longue histoire sans intérêt , pour faire court , je dirais que ce fic au début n'étais destiné qu'à quelque personnes seulement .Bon ben , c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire .  
  
Vive les Vacances !! Partie 1 : l'aéroport Autre petite note : si vous voulez savoir l'origine de mes petites discussion au début d'un fic vous n'avez qu'à aller lire ma bio .  
  
Moi : Bon .  
  
Lance : ''Bon'' Quoi !? Moi : Voici un autre fic stupide ! Lance (ton sarcastique) :Wouhou . Moi : Cette fois-ci on parle de : Vacance !!! Lance : Génial . Shaman King et DBZ je suis pose ?(les autres fic que j'avais écrit avec shaman king étaient des crossover avec DBZ.) Moi : Non . seulement Shaman King cette fois . Lance : Quoi !? Moi : Hé Oui ! t'est surpris Hein ? Lance : Heu . pas du tout . Moi : .Menteur .  
  
*******************  
  
Hao : Hao et ses amis partent en voyage au Canada !! ( NA : Nos amis habitent au japon ) Ren , dit quelque mots à la caméra ! Ren : Arrête de braquer ce truc sur moi veux-tu ! . je déteste être filmer !  
  
Hao retourne la caméra pour observer l'objectif avec de gros yeux .  
  
Hao : Comment ça marche ce truc là ? Ren : . Yoh : Hé ! les gars l'avion va partir dans 1 heure ! Hao : Hao a hâte d'aller voir les amérindiens ! Hao en as jamais vu ! Ren : . Yoh : . Lyserg : . Yoh : Hé ! Lyserg qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Lyserg : J'était partis aux toilettes ! Yoh : Ha ! Bon . Ren : Trêve de discussion plate . si on allait manger ? Lyserg : Ok ! Yoh : Bonne idée ! Hao : Hao faim !!!!!!  
  
Les quatre garçons se dirigent vers le restaurant le plus près .  
  
Yoh : Heu . vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'on as oublier quelque chose ? Ren : 'sait pas . Lyserg : . hum . Hao : Hao sais !! Hao as oublier son spirit of fire en peluche !!! Tous : On s'en fou !!!!!!!!!!! Yoh : non , s'en rire ! je crois que c'est quelque chose d'important . Hao : Le spirit of fire en peluche de Hao est important tu sauras !!! Ren : Ta Geuleeeeu ! Hao : Hao peux pas dormir sans son spirit of fire en peluche . Parce que Hao a peur tout seule dans le noir ! . Hao peux dormir avec Lyserg ? Lyserg : Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !  
  
Plus loin dans l'aéroport .  
  
Horohoro : j'crois que j'me suis perdu . Kororo : Krukrukru . Horohoro : stupide toi même ! Kororo : Kru krukrukru kru Horohoro : Ha ouais ! peut-être que monsieur pourrais retrouver nos amis si il est si bon que ça .  
  
Petit garçon : Heu . maman . le garçon aux cheveux bleu là-bas, il parle tout seul .? Mère : Ne t'approche pas lui mon ange !  
  
Kororo : Krukrukrukru krukru kru krukru ! Horohoro : Ouais ! t'as raison il doivent être au restaurant en ce moment , Hao a toujours fin à cette heure-là ! Mais ou elle se trouve l'aire de restauration ..? Kororo : kru . Horohoro : évidemment . tu sais tout , sauf l'essentiel ! c'est pas grave . on a qu'à demander à quelqu'un .  
  
Horohoro : Excuser - moi , madame . pourriez vous m'indiquez l'aire de restauration ? Petit garçon : Hé ! maman c'est le garçon qui parlait tout seul ! Horohoro : j'parlais à mon fantôme , pas tout seul ! Mère : AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Un fou !!!!!! Horohoro : Pas un fou , un shaman ! Petit garçon : Cool ! Heu. C'est quoi un shaman ? Mère : JIMMY NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE LUI !  
  
Dans un restaurant non loin de là .  
  
Lyserg : Tiens . j'ai l'impression que la dame qui hurlait tout à l'heure parlait de Horohoro . Ren : Ça c'est une possibilité . Yoh : Hum . rester là , je vais aller le chercher . si la serveuse arrive dites lui que je veux des nouilles aux misos . Hao : Oky Docky !  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard .  
  
Serveuse : Boujour ! je peux prendre votre commande , messieurs ? Ren : Ouais . j'vais prendre des cuisses de grenouilles avec un verre de lait . Lyserg : Beurk ! t'est dégeux ! Moi , j'vais prendre du plum poudding avec une tasse de thé s'il vous plaît . Ha ouais ! notre ami qui viens de partir chercher . heu . quelque chose , prendra des nouilles aux misos . Serveuse : D'accord . et vous qu'est-ce que vous aller prendre ? Hao : Hao veux manger . du poulet au curry avec un verre de jus de pomme ! Serveuse : je vous apporte ça immédiatement . La serveuse tourne les talons et se dirige vers la cuisine Lyserg : c'est quand même diversifié comme restaurant . Hao ( en train de regarder Ren à travers son verre ) : Ha hahahahahaha ! Ren est tout déformer ! Ren : . t'est trop stupide . Plus loin .  
  
Horohoro : pourquoi tout le monde fuit ? ils ont jamais vu de shaman de leurs vie ou quoi? Yoh : Ha ! enfin , Horohoro ! t'était là ! Horohoro : Où est-ce vous étiez ça fait une heure que je vous cherche j'était obligez de parler à Kororo et tout le monde croyais que je parlais tout seul . Yoh : Ouais bon . tu viens, les autres sont au restaurant . On bouffe et après on part !  
  
Enfin ! tout le monde est rassembler !  
  
Ren : Ha ! moi , je suis plein ! Lyserg : moi aussi , je n'ai plus faim ! Hao : itou ! Yoh : merci de nous avoir attendus les gars . Horohoro : Ouais j'aimerais bien manger moi aussi .  
  
Après le dîner .  
  
Yoh :Bon l'embarquement est dans dix minutes on ferais mieux d'y aller ! Hao : Hao dit qu'il est d'accord avec petit frère ! Ren : J'oublie tout le temps qu'il sont frères c'est deux là . Lyserg : C'est vrai que mis à part l'apparence physique . Horohoro : Ouais , c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il y as de plus important pour le moment . Hé ! où est passé Hao ?  
  
Dans une boutique souvenir non loin de là .  
  
Hao : Cool ! un chandail avec une étoiles dessus ! il faut que Hao l'achète ! Ren : Hao ! viens tout le monde . Wow ! un t-shirt de Dragonball Z ! je le veux ! Yoh : Heu dites le gars . Hé ! un poster géant de Bob . Horohoro : Ouais des boxers à motifs de Fuki ! Lyserg : Ils sont trop désespérants . Cool ! un kit de détective en herbe !  
  
  
  
Moi : Voici la fin de la partie 1 à votre avis nos 5 amis vont ils réussir à prendre leurs avion ? ne manquer pas le prochain épisode !  
  
Lance : Joie ! j'ai tellement hâte .heu , au fait la grammaire de tes personnage est incorrecte .  
  
Moi : Ouais , je sais mais je préfère les faire parler normalement qu'avec une grammaire parfaite .  
  
Lance : Ha? Bon! au fait .Pourquoi suis-je ton nouveau logo ?  
  
Moi : parce que tu est ma muse mon petit .  
  
Lance : Je suis honoré . Heu.c'est quoi une muse ?  
  
Moi : inculte va !  
  
Lance : . À bientôt tout le monde ! dans un prochain épisode de : Vive les Vacances ! 


	2. Y a t'il un Shaman dans l'avion ??

Vive les Vacances !! partie 2 :Y a t'il un shaman dans l'avion ?  
  
Moi : Rebonjours !!!  
  
Lance : Salut !!!! alors on part en voyage sans m'inviter ?  
  
Moi : Désoler . mais ma mère ne veux pas que je te cache dans mes valises .  
  
Lance : Ouais . on dit ça . Tu part quand ?  
  
Moi : Au moment où j'écris c'est lignes . environ deux heures . je déteste les avions !  
  
Lance : Pourquoi ? moi je trouve ça plus tôt amusant .  
  
Moi : Mais , t'a pas penser aux accidents mortels , aux terroristes , aux pirates de l'air , aux mauvais pilotes et à la bouffe qu'ils servent là dedans ???  
  
Lance : Ouais . et pendant qu'on y est . aux extraterrestres peut-être ?  
  
Moi : .Pourquoi pas ?  
  
Lance : .  
  
Moi :En tout cas c'est pourquoi je me défoule en écrivant un texte humoristique qui se passe dans un avion ! l'humour aide toujours à faire passer ses peurs !  
  
Lance : Ouais , bonne chance pour ton voyage . Enfin , assez parler , Bonne lecture !!  
  
*****************  
  
Pilote : Bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs ! nous allons décoller dans 2 minutes , s.v.p. vérifier vos ceintures et bon voyage à bord d'un de nos avions de air -suicide !  
  
Hao : Hao sais pas pourquoi , mais le nom de la compagnie n'inspire pas confiance à Hao ............................................................... HAO AS PEUR HAO VEUX SORTIR !!!  
  
Ren : Hé merde ! pourquoi c'est moi qui est assis à côté de lui ?  
  
Yoh (assis en arrière de Ren et Hao à côté de Lyserg) : Parce que tu te vante tout le temps d'être le plus courageux .  
  
Lyserg : Et crois moi , il faut du courage pour être assis à côté de lui !  
  
Ren : C'est pas une raison . Horohoro (assis en avant de Ren et Hao à côté d'un gros monsieur qui prend pratiquement toute la place et qui pue) : Si j'étais toi je ne me plaindrais pas trop de ta situation .  
  
Ren : tu veux changer de place peut-être ?  
  
Horohoro : . non .  
  
Hao ( en serrant Ren dans ses bras ) : Hao aime Ren , Hao veux que Ren reste !!!  
  
Ren : À L'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIDEEEEEEEE !  
  
Yoh ( se retenant de rire) : Dire qu'il as 12 heures à passé avec mon frère .  
  
Lyserg : Je le plain quand même .  
  
Pilote : Nous décollons maintenant , si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit veuillez demander à l'hôtesse , je vous rappelle que l'usage du cellulaire et interdit ainsi que .  
  
3 heures plus tard .  
  
Gros monsieur : Excuse-moi , mon garçon , mais il faut que j'aille aux toilettes voudrais tu te lever pour laisser passer ?  
  
Horohoro : Heu . vous êtes sur que vous êtes capable de marcher à votre grosseur .  
  
Gros monsieur : Petit insolent , tu mériterais une bonne fessée .  
  
Horohoro : OK ! OK ! j'vous laisse passer !  
  
  
  
Bason ( pendant que Hao chante baby got back en arrière plan) : Heu maître . est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes ?  
  
Ren :Pourquoi est-ce qu'un fantôme devrais aller aux toilettes ?  
  
Bason :Heu . pour avoir un petit moment de paix sans Hao .  
  
Ren : Mauviette . tu peux y aller si tu veux .  
  
Bason : MERCI MAÎTRE !  
  
Ren : . de rien , je crois que je vais y aller après toi .  
  
Petit garçon de la dernière fois : Maman .' y as encore un garçon qui parle tout seul là bas .  
  
Mère : MAIS C'EST REMPLIS DE FOUS ICI , essais de ne pas le regarder mon choux , en plus il as l'air plus dangereux que l'autre .  
  
Petit garçon : EN PLUS ,IL A UNE DRÔLE DE COUPE DE CHEUVEUX !  
  
Ren (qui as entendus la remarque) : . j'en ai marre que tout le monde s'en prennent à mes cheveux .  
  
Dans les toilettes .  
  
Gros monsieur : Pfffffffffffffffff . je déteste les voyages en avions ça me donne des problème de digestions .  
  
Bason (qui rentre en même temps) : Ha ! enfin un coin calme . Mais !? HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
  
  
  
Yoh : Heu . vous n'avez pas entendus Bason hurler vous ?  
  
Lyserg : Non , moi je dormais .  
  
Hao : Hao chantait alors Hao n'a rien entendus .  
  
Horohoro : Ouais , inutile de le spécifier on avais tous entendus .  
  
Ren :Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Baaaaaaaaasooooooon !?  
  
Ren se met à courir vers les toilettes . Mais avant qu'il puisse y entrer le gros monsieur sort en trombe .  
  
Gros monsieur/ Bason : Maaaaaaaaaîtreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!! je suis pris dans son corps!  
  
Tout le monde dans l'avion : Haaaaaaaaaaa ! c'est quoi cette histoire ????????  
  
Gros monsieur : Qu. qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?  
  
Ren (décourager) : . comment c'est arriver ?  
  
Gros monsieur / Bason : Ben , Je lui foncé dedans par accidents . normalement j'aurais dû le traverser mais il était tellement gros que je suis rester coincé à l'intérieur de lui .  
  
Ren (encore décourager) : C'est l'histoire la plus stupide de toute l'histoire du shamanisme .  
  
Hao : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! c'est trop dément !!!!!! vite , il faut trouver un shaman . Y A T'IL UN SHAMAN DANS L'AVION ?  
  
Yoh : .  
  
Lyserg : .  
  
Ren : . Gros monsieur / Bason : .  
  
Horohoro : .  
  
Yoh : Pousser vous , je vais l'exorciser !  
  
Horohoro : Pourquoi toi , moi aussi j'aimerais essayer !  
  
Lyserg : Et moi !  
  
Hao : Hao pourrait brûler le gros monsieur avec le spirit of fire de Hao !  
  
Gros monsieur/ Bason : Hum avoir un corps c'est assez comfortable . je devrais peut-être le garder . qu'est-ce que vous en penser maître ?  
  
Ren : SORTEZ LE D'LÀ !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh : Peut-être que c'est toi qui devrais l'exorciser , Ren après tout c'est ton fantôme !  
  
Ren : .  
  
Yoh : Hé ! Bien ?  
  
Ren : CHEZ PAS COMMENT EXORCISER !  
  
Hao (en lui tapotant le dos) : Voilà on se sent mieux après l'avoir dit .  
  
Ren : Ne me touche pas toi !  
  
Horohoro et Lyserg : Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha . il sait pas comment exorciser ........ Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !  
  
Ren : Arrêter de vous moquer de moi !  
  
Yoh : C'est vrai , c'est pas gentil mais quand même .... Hahahahahahahaha , il sait pas exorciser !  
  
Tout le monde dans l'avion : Faites quelque chose on a peur !  
  
Yoh : D'accord ! j'y vais .  
  
Gros monsieur : Est-ce que ça va faire mal , monsieur le shaman ?  
  
Yoh : Heu .  
  
Horohoro : Oui très mal , vos tripes vont essayer de sortir en même temps que votre c?ur tenteras de se détacher .  
  
Lyserg : Horohoro ! enfin ! . Ne l'écouter pas m'sieur ce n'est pas très douloureux .  
  
Gros monsieur / Bason : J'ai changer d'avis , sortez moi d'ici je vais mourir étouffer !  
  
Lyserg : pour l'exorciser sans douleurs il faudrait casser un objet qui as rapport avec l'accident !  
  
Ren : . Hao !  
  
Yoh : Hein !?  
  
Ren : Ben , ouais c'est à cause de lui que Bason est aller aux toilettes !  
  
Hao : Hao veux pas mourir !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lyserg : De toute façon j'ai dit un OBJET ! O-B-J-E-T !  
  
Ren : Zut .  
  
Horohoro : Je sais !  
  
Yoh : Quoi ?  
  
Horohoro : On a qu'a cassé les toilettes !  
  
Lyserg : . je suis entouré de parfait crétins .  
  
Hao : Hao à une idée ! Hao n'a qu'a chanté une incantation !  
  
Ren : HO ! NON ! pas encore !  
  
Yoh : Non , attend c'est peut-être une bonne idée ! Vas-y Hao !  
  
Hao : . Mais je ne connais pas l'air .  
  
Lyserg : D'haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
  
Hao : Non ! attendez , Hao s'en souviens !  
  
C'est alors que Hao se mets à chanté la chanson des télétobies (excuser l'orthographe .)  
  
Ren : De quoi !?  
  
Yoh : C'est une incantation ça !?  
  
Horohoro : J'y comprend rien !  
  
Lyserg : Moi non plus !  
  
Hao : Les Paches ont créé les Télétobies pour sensibiliser les enfants au shamanisme mais les producteurs ont tout changé le scénario initiales .  
  
Horohoro : Pourquoi ?  
  
Hao : Parce qu'il trouvait ça trop terrifiant pour les petits enfants .  
  
Yoh : C'est à ne rien y comprendre .  
  
Lyserg : Ben au moins ça à marcher ! regarder Bason est sortis !  
  
Hao : Et en plus ça devait être Karim l'animateur .  
  
Ren : On a réussis !  
  
Tout le monde dans l'avion : Bravo !  
  
Après l'action , tout le monde va se rasseoir en attendant la fin du vol .  
  
Ren : Il reste combien de temps encore ?  
  
Yoh : 9 heures. environ .  
  
Ren : Quoi !?  
  
Yoh : Ben ouais toute cette histoire n'a durée que quinze minutes .  
  
Hao : Il reste encore beaucoup de temps . Hao va chanté !  
  
Yoh , Ren , Horohoro et Lyserg : NON !  
  
Le reste de l'avion : .  
  
Dans la cabine de pilotage .  
  
Pilote : Je crois que je vais changez de job il ne se passe jamais rien ici .  
  
  
  
Moi : À suivre , à suivre .  
  
Lance : Voilà , tu as guéris ta peur des avions maintenant ?  
  
Moi : Non , maintenant j'ai peur de rencontrer Bason dans les toilettes .  
  
Lance : .Mais si Bason est là, alors .  
  
Moi : Ren serais là lui aussi ! Youhooooooooooooooooooouuuuu !  
  
Lance : .  
  
Hao : Hao à quelque chose à dire !  
  
Moi : d'haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
  
Lance : qu'est -c'ki fous là lui ! la tapette à mouche ! vite !  
  
Hao : .  
  
Hao : Hao était le héros de cette histoire ! mais c'est pas ce que Hao voulait dire , Hao voudrais dire que les télétobies n'appartiennes pas aux paches mais bien à leurs créateurs !  
  
Moi : Ça on s'en doutais .  
  
Lance : Heu .. Bon voyage Bounty !  
  
Moi : Ouais ! je part dans quelque secondes ! a+  
  
Lance : Bye ! 


	3. Spirit of water

Vive les vacances ! Partie 3 : Spirit of Water .  
  
Moi : Bonjours à tous !  
  
Lance : Tiens ! déjà de retour ?  
  
Moi : Comment ça déjà ?  
  
Lance : Heu .bon , le chapitre 3 va parler de quoi ?  
  
Moi : Tu crois que je vais peut-être te le dire maintenant ?  
  
Lance : Non , mais j'essaye d'avoir un sujet de conversation .  
  
Moi : En tout cas .je me sens mélancolique .  
  
Lance : Pourquoi !?  
  
Moi : L'opening 2 de shaman king , m'a rendue comme ça !  
  
Lance : De quoi ? il n'y avait rien de triste là dedans !  
  
Moi : c'est ce que tu crois .  
  
Lance : D'accord . Heu , bonne lecture !  
  
**********************  
  
Ren : Enfin ! je croyais que ce voyage d'avion ne finirais jamais !  
  
Hao : Pourquoi Ren dit ça ?  
  
Ren : .  
  
Lyserg : En tout cas , au moins Bason est encore avec nous .  
  
Bason (en train de pleurer ) : Je suis content d'être en vie !  
  
Yoh : Tu l'a échapper bel !  
  
Horohoro : un fantôme peut pas mourir de toute façon .  
  
Ren : .  
  
Hao : Qu'est -ce 'ki a ?  
  
Ren : Rien je me demande ce qu'on devrais faire maintenant qu'on est arriver .  
  
Lyserg : Le mieux serais de trouver un hôtel .  
  
Hao : Heu .  
  
Yoh : Quoi ?  
  
Hao : Hao était supposé de s'occuper de l'argent et .  
  
Horohoro : je commence à craindre le pire . dis la suite , Hao !  
  
Hao : Hao a oublié l'argent au Japon ..  
  
Ren : NON MAIS QUEL CON !  
  
Yoh : Génial ! qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?  
  
Amidamaru : On dors à la belle étoile !  
  
Hao : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
  
Yoh : Amidamaru ! arrête de faire le saut à Hao , c'est la 20e fois cette semaine .  
  
Amidamaru : Hé , hé !.  
  
Lyserg : Non , sans blague on fait .  
  
Madame : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (ect.)  
  
Horohoro : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe là bas ?  
  
Bason : Allons voir .  
  
Monsieur : Qu'est-ce que cette femme as ?  
  
Adolescent : Elle dit que son hôtel est hanté par un étrange esprit .  
  
Femme : Quoi !?  
  
Adolescent : C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire .  
  
Horohoro : Ho !Quelle chance , un Hôtel cinq étoiles hantée par un fantôme , si ont l'aide elle nous donneras sûrement les chambres qu'on veux gratis .  
  
Yoh : . Ouais , quel hasard .  
  
Hao : Hao s'excuse , mais c'est quoi le problème de la madame ?  
  
Madame : Mon nom est Érica et ma maison est Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantée !  
  
Hao : À quoi ressemble le fantôme ? Érica : J'en sais rien . il ressemble à . à .  
  
Spirit of fire : Blub !  
  
Érica : À ça !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hao : Le méchant fantôme ressemble au Spirit of Fire à Hao ?  
  
Érica : OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUI ! Heu. sauf qu'il est bleu .  
  
Lyserg : C'est étrange ça .  
  
Horohoro : Heu . Érica seriez- vous Shaman ?  
  
Érica : Sha Quoi !?  
  
Horohoro : Est-ce qu'il y as quelqu'un qui sait c'est quoi un shaman sur cette planète .  
  
Lyserg : Elle as peut-être simplement le don de voir les esprits ..  
  
Ren : C'est pas ça qui est important pour le moment . Si ont allait à la rencontre de cet esprit ?  
  
Yoh : Bonne idée ! Allons -y !  
  
Dans l'hôtel .  
  
Hao : Il fait noir ici . qui as éteint la lumière ?  
  
Lyserg : Le fantôme !  
  
Hao : Hein !?  
  
Ren : Ben , quoi ! il faut au moins une atmosphère favorable à la hantise pour que cet esprit se sente à l'aise  
  
Hao : Hein !?  
  
Ren : T'es vraiment trop con . je t'explique : Quand un humain meurs , il est si triste qu'il ne veux plus se regarder pour se rappeler de son apparence (celle -ci le rendrait encore plus triste) . Dans l'obscuritée totale, l'esprit en question se sens plus à l'aise puisqu'il ne plus se voir .  
  
Bason : Mon maître est un érudit !  
  
Ren : Je sais j'suis trop intelligent .  
  
Hao : C'est quoi érudit ?  
  
Ren : . Yoh : Hum . les gars !?  
  
Ren : QUOI ?  
  
Horohoro (en pointant devant lui) : Heu , heu , heu , heu .  
  
Esprit : Blob !  
  
Lyserg : Wahou ! c'est fou comme il ressemble à Spirit of Fire !  
  
Horohoro : Excepté qu'il est bleu .  
  
Ren : C'est le Spirit of Water !  
  
Hao : Hein ?  
  
Ren : Il y as quatre élément symbolique dans la nature : Le feu , l'eau , la terre et l'air . Normalement , si il existe un Spirit of Fire c'est logique qu'il existe un Spirit of Water .  
  
Bason : Mon maître est si intelligent !  
  
Yoh : Heu . on devrait peut-être s'en occupé . non ?  
  
Lyserg : Ouais ! je vais .  
  
Spirit of Fire : Blub !  
  
Spirit of Water : Bloooooooooooob !!!  
  
Spirit of Fire (rougissant) : Bulb .  
  
Ren : Heu .  
  
Yoh : Ben ça ! on dirait que c'est UNE Spirit of Water et que Spirit of Fire lui plaît bien !  
  
Hao : Non , c'est UN Spirit of Water .  
  
Horohoro : Spirit of Fire est Homo ?  
  
Hao : Non ! le Spirit of Fire à Hao est une fille .  
  
Ren : QUOI !?  
  
Lyserg : Hé ! ben ! ont en apprend tout les jours dans ce fic .  
  
Yoh : Comme c'est mignon . deux Spirits très puissants en amour .  
  
Hao : Est-ce qu'il vont avoir des bébés ensemble ?  
  
Ren : Non . Ceci est une histoire pour toute la famille .  
  
Hao : Comment ont fais des bébés ?  
  
Yoh : Demande à Ren . lui qui est si érudit est intelligent .  
  
Ren : Pourquoi à chaque fois que je me vante ça ce retourne sur moi ..?  
  
Hao : Ren vas expliquer à Hao ? Ren va montrer un exemple à Hao ?  
  
Ren : BON , EST-CE QU'ON POURRAIT S'OCCUPER DE CE MAUDIT SPIRIT OF WATER !!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh (riant intérieurement) : Ouais . Hum qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour s'en débarrassé ?  
  
Horohoro (parlant à lui même) : Spirit of fire dit : Blub , Spirit of Water dit : Blob , Qu'est-ce qu'il dit Spirit of Earth . Blib ?  
  
Lyserg : Heu . Horohoro ?  
  
Horohoro : Hein ? Quoi ?  
  
Lyserg : T'as une idée pour t'en débarrasser ?  
  
Hao : On peut pas faire ça ! Le Spirit of Fire à Hao est en amour pour la première fois de sa vie !  
  
Horohoro : Ha ! Ouais ? Heu . juste pour savoir il .enfin elle a quel âge ?  
  
Hao : 750 ans !  
  
Bason : Elle est plus vielle que moi .  
  
Yoh , Horohoro , Lyserg : Hahahahahahahahahahahaha ! et c'est la première fois . Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !  
  
Ren (parlant de Spirit of Water ) : . Pfffffffff . j'vois vraiment pas comment ont peut le battre .  
  
Érica : Arrêter !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh (toujours crampé) : Hihihi , qu'est-ce qui as ?  
  
Érica : J'ai décider de devenir Shaman !  
  
Lyserg : Hein !?  
  
Érica : Je peux voir les esprits , alors en vous regardant faire , j'ai trouvé que ça avait l'air trop cool ! Spirit of Water seras mon fantôme !  
  
Hao : Si Spirit of Water va être le Fantôme à Érica et que nos deux Spirits s'aiment . Est-ce que Hao et Érica doivent s'aimer ?  
  
Érica : NON !  
  
Lyserg : Je suis pose que ça conclu notre histoire .  
  
Horohoro : Heu . On va pouvoir est-ce qu'on va pouvoir avoir les chambre gratuite quand même ?  
  
Érica : Oui bien sur vous avez quand même fournis des effort pour m'aider .  
  
Yoh : Cool !  
  
Hao : Mais le Spirit of Fire de Hao va être triste si .  
  
Tout le monde : ON S'EN FOU !  
  
Moi : Hé ! encore et toujours à suivre !  
  
  
  
Lance : l'histoire était plus stupide que d'ab.  
  
Ren : Heu . excuser moi !  
  
Moi : !  
  
Lance : Heu . Salut Ren ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
Moi : Cool , Ren !  
  
Ren : Je voulait dire que je refuse d'expliquer à Hao comment ont fait des enfants !  
  
Lance : C'est ton droit .On t'a jamais demandez de l'expliquer pour vrai .  
  
Ren : D'ac ! XieXie (Merci en chinois)! Salut Lance ! Heu .Salut Caro !  
  
.  
  
Moi : Salut ! à la prochaine !!  
  
Lance : Heu . tu sais qu'il est partis, là ?  
  
Lance : . Ouais , Bon. Au revoir tout le monde a+ ! 


	4. Bonne fête Bason ! partie 1 : apprendre ...

Vive les vacances !!! Partie 4 : Bonne fête Bason ! partie 1 : apprendre à cuisiner avec Ren et Yoh !  
  
  
  
Moi :Wouhooo ! Kirua Rules !  
  
Lance : C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi ?  
  
Moi : Que Kirua ( hunter X hunter) est trop mignon !!!  
  
Lance : Ha bon . . .Au fait c'est ta fête demain !  
  
Moi : Ouaip ! j'vais avoir 15 ans !  
  
Lance : Et maintenant , je peux savoir le but du titre ?  
  
Moi : Hé ! Hé ! . . . je trouvais que Bason faisait pitié sans anniversaire !  
  
Lance : Alors sa fête va être le 28 juillet ?(ouais quand j'ai commencé à écrire l'histoire c'était le 28 juillet , je sais , je suis paresseuse )  
  
Moi : Ouais mon petit . . .Bonne lecture !  
  
*******************  
  
1 :00 du matin .  
  
Hao : Hao a fait un cauchemar . Hao peut dormir avec petit frère ?  
  
Yoh : laisse-moi dormir .  
  
Hao : Mais Hao a peur tout seul dans le noir .  
  
Yoh : hum . va manger un truc , ta peur va passer .  
  
Hao : Oky Doky ! Hao va essayer !  
  
Yoh : Ouais c'est ça ! bonne nuit .  
  
Dans la cuisine .  
  
Ren : Grrrrrr. où est la tasse à mesurer ?  
  
Hao (qui viens d'arriver) : Tiens , qu'est-ce que Ren fait ici ?  
  
Ren : Hein !? moi ? ri.RIEN DU TOUT ! Hao : Qu'est-ce que Ren cache derrière lui ?  
  
Ren : . . . Bon d'accord je vais te le dire , mais tu ne ris pas , ok ?  
  
Hao : Promis !  
  
Ren : Ok , aujourd'hui on est le 27 juillet , demain c'est la fête à Bason . . .  
  
Hao : QUOI !?  
  
Lyserg : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?  
  
Ren : Hé ! merde ! tout le monde va être au courant si sa continue . . .  
  
Horohoro : Au courant de quoi ?  
  
Ren : * rugissement de colère *  
  
Yoh : Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Ren : BON , OK DEMAIN C'EST LA FÊTE À BASON ET JE LUI PRÉPARE UN GÂTEAU !  
  
Lyserg : Mais un fantôme ça peut pas mangé . . .  
  
Spirit of fire : Blub !  
  
Hao : Tiens , salut , toi !  
  
Ren : De son vivant ce que Bason aimait le plus , c'était les gâteaux . . .alors je crois qu'il aimera en voir un préparé par moi !  
  
Hao/Yoh/Horohoro/Lyserg : . . .  
  
Ren : ''. . .'' Quoi ?  
  
Hao/Yoh/Horohoro/Lyserg : Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (ect . . .) Ren est entrain de faire la cuisine . . . Hahahahahahahahahahaha . . .  
  
Yoh : non . . . sérieux , tu veux qu'on t'aide ?  
  
Bason : Pourquoi tout le monde ris ? Moi , Bason je suis intrigué . . .  
  
Ren : RIEN ! RIEN ! IL N'Y AS RIEN . . .Heu . . . On Riaient de Hao !  
  
Horohoro : Ouais . . .Heu . . . hahahahahahahahahaha . . . Hao est laid ! Hao : Hey , pourquoi personne n'est gentil avec Hao . . . *snif*  
  
Bason : Bon , d'accord alors , moi , Bason je m'en vais . . .  
  
Ren : Ouf ! on a eu chaud . . .  
  
Yoh : Bon , moi et Ren on s'occupe du gâteau ! Horohoro , occupe toi de lui trouver un cadeau , Lyserg et Hao occupé vous de la décoration !  
  
Horohoro : Qu'est-ce qu'on donne en cadeau à un guerrier chinois mort ?  
  
Hao : Wouhoo !!! Hao aime décorer !  
  
Lyserg : J'veux pas faire équipe avec Hao !  
  
Hao : Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! Hao va accrocher son Spirit of Fire au plafond !  
  
Lyserg : . . .  
  
*********************  
  
Yoh : Heu . . . tu sais comment faire un gâteau , toi . . .  
  
Ren : Non , mon père ma toujours dit qu'un homme qui cuisine ça fait Homo . . .  
  
Yoh : J'comprend pas pourquoi il disait ça . . .Tien je prend le tablier mauve et toi le rose !  
  
Ren : * sans commentaire * Heu . . . dans ce livre il dise de préchauffer le four à 450 . . .  
  
Yoh : Celcius(le C avec un petit zéro) ou Faradmètre (vous savez , le F avec un petit zéro en haut) ?  
  
Ren : Celcius , je présume . . . Bon , ou est la farine . . .  
  
Yoh : Merde ! le four ne se rend qu'à 300 , c'est pas grave on le feras cuire plus longtemps c'est tout !  
  
Ren : Heu . . . Yoh ? on a plus de sucre .  
  
Yoh : C'est pas grave . . . On n'a qu'à prendre du sucre en poudre et doubler la quantitée !  
  
Ren : Yoh t'es un génie !  
  
Moi : Hé hé ! c'est à suivre les amis !  
  
Lance : j'veux pas goûter au gâteau de Ren est de Yoh . . . d'ailleurs ça me rappelle une anecdote . . .  
  
Moi : Raconte . . .  
  
Lance : Ben , quand j'étais arrivé sur terre la première fois et que j'avais faim , j'ai aperçu une tarte qui refroidissait sur le bord d'une fenêtre et je l'ai volé . . .  
  
Moi : Oui , et alors ?  
  
Lance : C'était pas une tarte c'était une quiche aux asperges et tu sais que je ne digère pas les asperges !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moi : héhéhéhéhé . . .  
  
Lance : C'est pas drôle . . .  
  
Moi : À la prochaine tout le monde ! et n'oubliez pas : Review Power !!! 


End file.
